


A secret spectator!

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [94]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, Greg is Sweet, Greg is tired of Sherlock & John blindness!, Inktober 2017, POV Greg, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Slash, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Greg has had enough!





	A secret spectator!

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

It’s in the way they are just happy, content in the domesticity of their life now that John is back in 221b with Rosie.

It’s in the way they talk to each other, that quiet tone, full of affection… Even arguments about mundane things like milk aren’t that convincing anymore!

It’s in the way they are always touching each other, too eagerly and too often for mere friends… Even more than before! Sherlock asking John to brings him the silliest thing just for the thrill of touching him and the doctor willingly extending the touch a tad too long.

It’s in the way they are utterly peaceful now, their demons far away… Tamed by discussions with their respective therapist.

It’s in the way they are taking care of each other, constantly. That Sherlock slows his pace when John is near him… John that always gets his tea just right… The concern about the other underlying each decision.

It’s in the way that Sherlock just adores that little girl, like his own…

It’s in the way that John never thought about dating anymore…

It’s in the timing that for once is just right!

“Could you please you two do something about this! It’s sickening!” Greg finally burst to his friends, thinking for the umpteenth time,  _How could they both be so blind!_

**Author's Note:**

> And John and Sherlock will probably raise their heads with a "What?!?" lol
> 
> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 24 word: blind
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.


End file.
